Rems Last Moments
by Senshi316
Summary: What Rem does after she puts Vash and Knives in the escape pod, PG cuz its kinda sad...sniffles (its not Rowan, its Joey, sorry!)


Disclaimer: I dont own Trigun nor the song "I Will Remember You " by Sara McLachlan.  
  
Authors note: This is what Rem did after Vash and Knives were put into the escape pod.....  
  
The door to the escape pod with Vash and Knives in it closed as a tear ran down Rem's cheek. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard Vash pound on the door.  
  
"Oh Vash....please be safe, and know that I will always be with you." She said sobbing. She the whiped the tears from her eyes and ran to the Control room. She gasped when she saw Rowan laying in a puddle of his own blood. She then began to sob uncontrollably, almost forgetting why she was there.  
  
She then got her sense back and ignored Rowans body as best she could and moved to the control panel. She franticly pushed buttons and entered in codes to try to turn the ships so everyone possible could be saved. " Come on, come on!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes again. Finally, the ships turned as they began to enter the atmosphere. She sighed in relief and laughed sarcastically "I did it..." she breathed, but too soon. The S.E.E.D.S ship she was in was not turning fast enough nor slowing down, she was thrown as it began to brake apart in the atmosphere.  
  
She then began to cry again. "I hope the rest of them will be ok... Vash...Knives....I'm so sorry I could not be there for you....." she sobbed. She then began to sing a song, she didn't know where she had heard it, or even if it was a real song, or if she was just making it up as she went along, but she thought it seemed to fit her current situation.  
  
"I will remember you" she sang softly, choking slightly on the words and her tears. "Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories." Again she was thrown against the walls of the ship, this time she hit her head and when she reached up to touch it and then pulled her hand away to look at it, she saw blood.  
  
"Remember the good times that we had?" she sang remembering giving Vash a hair cut and spending time with he and Knives in the rec. room. "I let them slip away from us when things got bad how clearly I first saw you smiling' in the sun Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one."  
  
The ship was traveling through the atmosphere, getting hotter as it did so. Rem had to fight to keep herself from being sent flying into the walls, and to keep herself from falling into unconsciousness...  
  
"I will remember you will you remember me? don't let your life pass you by weep not for the memories." she continued to sing, her face soaked with tears and her hair ascue. I'm so tired but I can't sleep standin' on the edge of something much too deep." she then stopped singing for a moment to reflect on her current situation. "Heh," she said aloud, "I'm in deep alright..I just hope Vash and Knives will make it through the atmosphere in one piece..."  
  
The ship began to crumble, little by little as it tore through the atmosphere. Rem began to sing again, "It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word we are screaming inside, but we can't be heard." Rem then lost her grip on the control panel which she was clinging to desperately, and was flung across the room to Rowans body.  
  
"But I will remember you" she kept singing as she looked at Rowans body and realized she was now soaked with his blood, as well as her own from the wound on her head. "Will you remember me? don't let your life pass you by weep not for the memories. I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose once there was a darkness, deep and endless night you gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light." she sang, remembering Alex, and a small smile gracing her lips as more blood dripped down the side of her pale, white face.  
  
"And I will remember you will you remember me? don't let your life pass you by weep not for the memories and I will remember you will you remember me?" The ship then struck the main layer of the atmosphere and began to disintegrate. "don't let your life pass you by weep not for the memories weep not for the memories." Rem's voice sang for the last time, with no one but herself and dead Rowan to hear it.  
  
Vash screamed as he saw Rem's Ship explode and the debris crumble into dust, tears pouring from his eyes like a broken fosset. Rem, was gone. Never to brighten anyone's day with her cheerful smile, nor her beautiful face, or her wonderful singing. Only the angels could be with her now, and she and Alex were reunited, never to be separated again. 


End file.
